1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cutting lumber and more particularly to a saw guiding assembly for forming cuts on selected angles on the ends of a workpiece.
This apparatus is particularly useful in making angular cuts on wood framing members for building roof and floor trusses, or the like. It is current practice to prefabricate roof and floor trusses and assemble them as units of predetermined dimension to be transported and erected at the building site rather than fabricate the trusses at the construction site.
This invention provides a workpiece support and saw guiding assembly for forming angular cuts on the truss braces and materially reduces the time and labor cost of cutting and assembling trusses at the construction site, however, this apparatus may be used at the construction site, if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose portable hand saw mitering guides comprising a workpiece supporting stand or table having an overlying saw shoe guide longitudinally slidably supporting a portable miter saw in which the guide is usually secured by a pintle at one side of the table or stand for horizontal swinging movement about the pintle in forming angular cuts on a workpiece.
This invention is distinctive over prior patents by providing an upright framework having a horizontal transverse workpiece path extending through the framework for receiving a workpiece to be sawed. A track assembly extends transversely of the workpiece path and slidably supports a saw carriage having a pair of saws secured thereto for intersecting the workpiece path when the carriage is moved to and fro longitudinally of the tract assembly. The track assembly is supported centrally of the framework by a bearing assembly secured to an overhead bridge assembly parallel with the workpiece path.